


Soulmates Are Hard

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [38]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Otabek Altin Is The Best Bro JJ Could Ask For, Soulmate AU, Yuri is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: There are advantages to being the older soulmate.  There are also some disadvantages.For instance: just because you meet someone doesn't mean they're willing to talk to you.





	Soulmates Are Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JJ Style Week Day 7: Free Day

The kid had a terrible haircut. He either needed to cut it off or grow it out, but bowl cuts suited nobody. Maybe it was a mean thing to think about your soulmate, but that was his first impression. A shame, too, because other than the terrible haircut he looked like he’d grow up to be pretty cute. Other than the haircut and the scowl. Why the kid was scowling, JJ had no idea. They hadn’t even said hello yet.

“Hi. I’m…”

“I know who you are, no need to tell me.” The kid folded his arms over his chest. “Jean-Jacques Leroy, ‘King JJ’, Canadian asshole.”

JJ blinked. That… was not what he’d expected. “Okay then. Guess I’ll skip introducing myself. Who are you?”

“I’m me. I’m not telling you anything, because I don’t like you and would rather ignore this as long as I can. If you figure it out, good for you, but I’m not making it easy for you.”

True to his word, the kid sat down on the ground and pulled out his phone. Well, JJ could take a hint. Whoever this kid was, he wasn’t going to force him to talk.

 

JJ told his family over breakfast the next day about his odd dream. They didn’t understand. “Why wouldn’t he even tell you his name?” Andrée asked.

“What if he changes his mind between now and whenever he turns eighteen?” Nathalie fretted. “What kind of person does that?”

“He was a kid,” JJ said. He smirked a little. Defending his soulmate from his family already. Not exactly how he’d expected this to go. “He seemed to think I might figure it out, so probably he’s either a skater or he lives around here.”

“What will you do if you find him?” Cécile poured herself some more orange juice.

“Tell him, of course. Introduce himself and tell him.” Alain raised an eyebrow at JJ. “Right?”

“No! Are you crazy?” JJ stared at his dad in shock. “He knows who I am and he doesn’t like me right now. Before I tell him, I’d like to change that so that maybe when I do tell him he’s receptive to it!”

“So you are going to be looking for him,” Nathalie said.

“Yes. I’m looking.” JJ finished off his eggs. “Not quite sure what I’ll do when I find him, but I’m going to look.”

 

It took longer than he’d have thought. It was over a year later, at Skate Canada, when he met his soulmate. “Well. That’s annoying.”

“You’re annoying.”

JJ’s first thought was to ask Otabek for help. Otabek was sort of a friend, and if anyone knew how to get Yuri Plisetsky to like him, it would be Otabek. On the other hand, Otabek was half in love with the kid. He was not going to be happy to learn that JJ was Yuri’s soulmate. He’d also barely talked to JJ since he moved back to Kazakhstan, which seemed weird, now that he thought about it.

“Hey, Beks.” If nothing else, at least Otabek would know and have some time to get used to it before his dream. His birthday was coming up soon, JJ suddenly remembered. He’d be eighteen. “Happy birthday!”

“Hi, JJ.” Otabek sounded a little weird. “How’s Canada?”

“It’s good! Congrats on America… silver’s not bad.”

“It’s also not gold. What do you want?”

“I can’t just want to talk to my friend?”

“You can, but I don’t buy that that’s what this is.”

“Okay. I found my soulmate.”

“Yeah, figured you would. Even you aren’t that dense.”

“Huh?”

“Yuri. You and Yuri Plisetsky are soulmates.”

“You knew? And you didn’t tell me earlier?”

“Yes.”

“Why not?”

“Because if he wanted you to know who he was, he’d have told you himself.”

“How long have you known?”

“Pretty much all along. It didn’t take me long to connect what you told me about your soulmate to what I knew about Yuri.”

JJ sighed. “Any advice for how to deal with him? I don’t know why he hates me so much, but he does. I think it’s worse now than it was in the dream.”

“You make it sound like I actually know him. I don’t. If it makes you feel any better, I’m not entirely convinced he likes anyone but his grandfather.”

“Heh. Call me after your dream, let me know how it goes?”

“Yeah. I’ll do that.”

 

Otabek’s call did not bring JJ the news he was hoping for. Otabek had a soulmate who was not Yuri. He promised to help JJ out, in exchange for favors to be specified at a later time. JJ agreed readily. Otabek was a good guy.

He got a good laugh out of the headlines that the Hero of Kazakhstan had kidnapped himself a Russian Fairy. It wasn’t exactly a kidnapping, JJ was sure. He didn’t know exactly what had happened, but he was sure it wasn’t a kidnapping.

The short program meltdown was inexcusable. That was the worst JJ had ever skated in his life. So when Yuri stomped up to him afterward, he braced himself. This was going to suck.

“Hey. What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know. Congratulations on your world record.”

“Beka tells me you’re my soulmate.”

“Beka?” That was Otabek. Straight to the point. Well, he had promised to help, and if Otabek thought this was the way to do it...

Yuri stared at him with a horrified look of _how are you this stupid_. “Otabek? Altin?”

“I know who Beka is. Just surprised you’re already calling him Beka. It took weeks before he’d call me JJ.”

“He’s my friend. Why’s he telling me you’re my soulmate?”

“Because you are, and it’s clear I don’t know how to talk to you, you hating me that much before we’d even met, so he said he’d help me out.”

“Why’d you even ask him?”

“We’re friends. We used to be rinkmates before he decided to go back to Kazakhstan. I wasn’t going to tell you about the soulmate thing yet, just try to get you to like me before you were eighteen and had your dream, but he knows you better than I do.”

“Yeah. I still don’t like you. But…” Yuri shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “I trust Beka, and he says that under the asshole exterior you’re a good guy, so you should come hang out with us. And stop skating like crap.”


End file.
